Into the Night
by AquaEclipse
Summary: My submissions for ETNuary 2020, an Escape the Night fanfiction event based on AO3. Cross-posted from AO3. Spoiler alert for Seasons 1-4 of EtN. Full version with corresponding song lyrics available on AO3. I own nothing other than OCs that appear in the finale.
1. Colleen Ballinger - Phoenix

* * *

**Hello, and welcome to my new fic, _Into the Night_, written for the ETNuary (2020) event by Leah Merone (canyoufeelthemagictonight) of AO3 and YouTube. You can find more submissions for this event by other authors on AO3, as well as this fic - my entries.****Since my mid-terms span over half of the month, poetry is all/mostly what you guys are getting for this fic.**

* * *

**I've never actively participated in writing events such as these before (that I left completed, that is, I tried Inktober and managed for about a week in 2018, also tried NaNoWriMo that year and Freetober 2019), so… bear with me, alright?**

* * *

At first, beloved

In the end, beloved

The fandom shall love her

Until the very end

* * *

A friendship torn apart

Was what contributed to the start

To a cycle of life and death

* * *

Distrust, then trust again

* * *

Secrets were kept

So even when the tea was spilt

Things spiraled downhill

Down the rabbit hole of betrayal

* * *

First a box of spikes

Then the Minotaur, despite

The second time, the opposed played dirty

And the myths were defied, disgraceful

* * *

But the friendship came full circle

With coins exchanged, they return

As allies, as though they were a bribe

* * *

But it is not the case

For the price to pay was eternal demise

Which she cheated anyway

For the price was paid

With sacrifice and wit

Revenge and cunning

* * *

Captured and found

No more grievances, she's unbound

A phoenix in flight

For survival is in sight

Thrice is the charm, indeed

Through the portal

Now we ponder

How to explain her survival to mortals

* * *

But in the end, it matters not

She's alive, been through strife

Perhaps she will find peace at last

* * *

After all

We only wish the best

For the King of Camelot

Who will always be in our hearts

* * *

**My exams begin tomorrow, and the first entree is my worst subject, Chinese (ironically, for the people out there, I guess), so… yeah, I'll cut this short, and I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully!**

**DATE OF WRITING: 1 Jan 2020 (~1115-1148)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 1 Jan 2020 (1946)**


	2. Andrea Brooks - Trigger

* * *

* * *

**I did, in fact, consider writing an Evil!Andrea piece, but that idea didn't seem very appealing when I had the triggers of canon at my fingertips.**

* * *

She was the Fixer to his Mobster

Her body-hider to his killer

Thick as thieves

Snatch the weave

Black is her theme

From clothes to steam

* * *

One man dead, _will this stop?_

Find the book inside the clock

But she took a risk when she chose Justine

Over her homeboy, is this destined?

* * *

Outside the other tube of glass

Eva was fast

But she focused on the girl she trusted to save her life

* * *

2 steps out of 3 completed

But Eva was faster

She was done

Lele unlatched and out

While the black gas was unleashed without a doubt

* * *

**_Bonus_**

He was the Mobster to her Fixer

His killer to her body-hider

But the next body would not be hidden

As it would be one would call a public execution

* * *

_"An eye for an iJustine."_

* * *

But in the end, it was all for naught

And set the Savant

Onto the Path of Darkness

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 1 Jan 2020 (~1900-1935)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 2 Jan 2020** **(0028)**


	3. Jc Caylen - Irony

**I had a difficult time writing this one, because Jc didn't really do anything particularly memorable, tbh, but here you go.**

* * *

Staying on the sidelines

For it's not his fight

Collab of the Seventies

Joining for the sights

* * *

Games and carnivals

It seemed like a dream

Then the clowns showed up

Great

* * *

Take steps into the disco

Counting dots like noses and stars

Make thy vote

_Who picked me?_

_And who do I trust to save me?_

* * *

MatPat

For smarts and capability

_But what if he was, in fact_

_The one who picked me?_

* * *

A circus act

A challenge fest

But Saf got to Teala first

And thus Dramatic Irony manifests

* * *

If only past!Jc knew

The beginning would mark the end

* * *

**I had difficulty conveying the last one, because my inital reflection was that Jc (and the other YouTubers) were introduced to Everlock by Kerrie, but then he was killed by Kerrie, so the beginning reflected the end? In Chinese, I guess it would be 首尾呼應, but I struggle to find English translations...**

**And for anyone wondering what I'm on about, handling literary devices, it's because** **I just had my Chinese exams on the day I wrote this, okay? So the stuff I studied is still kind of on my mind.**

**Also, this poem has exactly 100 words. What a coincidence.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 2 Jan 2020 (1519-1535)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 3 Jan 2020 (0000)**


	4. Shane Dawson - Inaugural

**_Inaugural - (adj) serving to set in motion._**

**SAE!Serious!Shane alert! Enjoy!**

* * *

An invitation

He was warned of this

Initiation jacket on

The Renegade hits the road

* * *

Mission #1:

To put an end to the madness

And break the spell

Before everything goes to Hell

* * *

1920s

Innocent in appearance

A Mansion Cursed

Trapped in time indefinitely

* * *

First to arrive

To scout out the area

Nine are behind him

His good friend a pawn

He had to stop this

Before it was too late

* * *

Throwing darts

Like nothing really matters

But if they look closely

His eyes were steely

For he wasn't here to party

But to protect and fight

* * *

Nothing seemed too suspicious so far

Then he scouted out the Mansion

Bringing another

He knew it was dangerous

But since she was "the Journalist"

Intelligent and quick-witted

He knew she would be valuable

If she were by his side

* * *

Maid dragging body

The staff is Evil

Eva turned back

_Good_

_This is too dangerous for the untrained_

_"I know what you're doing."_

* * *

He knew he had to tell eventually

But everyone seemed so happy

It would be a shame to ruin it

_Let them have some happy memories made_

_Before everything goes to Hell_

* * *

He drank from the glass

But the alcohol tasted fishy

_Perhaps it is just a 1920s thing…_

* * *

_No, it is not_, he realized

When he opened the telegram:

_'You've been POISONED._

_Sorry. I couldn't have you meddling._

_Your Society has troubled me enough.'_

_Oh schist, they know…_

_'In fifteen minutes you'll be dead._

_Your lungs filled with blood…'_

* * *

Fifteen minutes

The seconds ticked away

He… couldn't… breathe…

Only one antidote was found in the end

* * *

In hindsight

Maybe telling the maid

Was the dumbest thing he had ever done

* * *

**_No schist, Sherlock._**

**For the record, no Shane/Eva innuendos were intentionally made in the writing of this chapter.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 3 Jan 2020 (1700-1740)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 4 Jan 2020 (0100)**


	5. Timothy DeLaGhetto - Avarice

**Tim has had quite the hectic ride, hasn't he? Two seasons, several major deaths, an act of misplaced revenge... here is his story, evidence to the saying that money cannot buy happiness.**

* * *

Mobsters

kill people

for business

But he was

* * *

His Mobster to her Fixer

His killer to her body-hider

But the next body would not be hidden

As it would be what one would call a public execution

Because

_"You let my friend die, Justine."_

* * *

He enacted his vengeance

Let the screams be buried

(Literally)

But it could never erase the heartache

He joked, flirted, found clues

Slipped and got caught

As long as he didn't

Let his grief get to him…

* * *

Matt returned from the exorcism

Desolate, despondent

Everyone was throwing accusations

He didn't

For Matt was his friend

Until both their names were chosen

* * *

Two bros

Chillin' in a room of dolls

Five feet apart 'cause one would die soon

(And they didn't want the other to be alone)

_Well, that, and the fact that the challenge room is pretty small_

* * *

Two entered, one exited

The others cheered

He couldn't bring himself to do so

Why would he?

Though he survived (just another hour)

His friend just died

And his heartache only grew

* * *

Step onto the battlefield

Why did it exist on the Mansion's grounds?

He had no idea

But here came the kicker

Two would enter, one would exit

Just like all the other times before

* * *

It was Eva

Would the other be Joey, whom the others said they voted for?

Nope

It was him

_"Son of a- !"_

* * *

An unholy love child

Of Roulette and Battleship

Two would enter, one would leave

But if it were him, it was one more life to grieve

For Eva was their genius

And they need her to get out here

* * *

_"Hit."_

_"Hit?"_

_"Yeah."_

* * *

Gun

To his temple

_I'm sorry_

BANG!

* * *

All for a single bar of gold

For a soldier who didn't do as told

* * *

A Museum

Why

was he

here?

Didn't he

die?

* * *

The heartache never ceased

He drank his sorrows away

* * *

Until

The coins

_Why coins?_

_Why money?_

_Every time?_

Another fight for gold

* * *

Once again

He got the short end of the stick

With another friend turned foe

* * *

A slip

A bird

A slash

* * *

Why

must he die

for avarice

every time?

* * *

**The thing about Tim drowning his sorrows and acting just a little off (when compared with Season 1) in Season 4 is a fan theory/speculation based on canonical observations, and I genuinely support this tidbit. Especially when his death could have been entirely avoided if Colin weren't a greedy li'l b*stard.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 4 Jan 2020 (~1435-1505)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 5 Jan 2020 (0000)**


	6. Nikita Dragun - Victor

Nikita

Νικητας (_Niketas_)

_Victor, winner_

* * *

It was in her name

From the start

* * *

In another universe

She would be

A Slytherin

A child of Nike

But whatever way it goes

She shall always come out on top

* * *

Challenge against the serpent

Her actions sold her out

But she dug through the guts

And let the Daredevil fall

In accordance to her name

She won the challenge

And let the reckless ones die

* * *

Challenge against the Funhouse

Saf and Ro chose to save their boys

And sentenced best friends to certain death

She finished first

And swore to avenge

The one that killed

Her best friend

But she needn't

For the girl

That picked her

Got what she deserved (in her opinion)

She prevailed

As she should have

* * *

Race against the witches

She didn't get cursed

No chance to die

If not in the race

In the first place

Which made her a winner

From the start

* * *

Challenge against demons

It was the Funhouse again

She found the key

Found the note

Found a gun

_"Kill yourself or kill your friend._

_You decide how this ends."_

Who lived

Who died

Who told their story

But as her name dictated

She was a victor

Through and through

And as her name dictated

She let the bullets fly

* * *

She walked out of town

As the sun peeked above the horizon

Though with bloodstained hands

She was a victor

Of these death games

And she would do what she could

To make sure they never happened again

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 2 Jan 2020 (1405-1432)**

**DATE OF PUBLISHING: 6 Jan 2020** **(0100)**


	7. Teala Dunn - Anathema

**I... don't have much to say about Teala, though. We don't have much on her, not even much on TV Tropes to help me out. And I'm out of ideas for the day, so... short poem is short, I hope it's okay. And the ending is attributed to SummerInAmsterdam, aka Colleen, thank you for your ideas and reminder in your Jc fic _It'll Be Okay_ (on AO3). Kudos to you!**

**P.S. Forgive me, Safiya.**

* * *

Not there to cause drama

Not there to fight

But the town did not require her talents

* * *

They call her _expendable_

_Weak_

_Useless_

* * *

The words haunt her every step

She narrowly avoided certain death

First time, saved by Sophia

(Against the clowns - _why clowns?_)

Only to find herself on the doorstep again

Twist in fates prolonged her lifespan

But an hour later

It was all for naught

* * *

For she was _just too slow_

_Had just not-good-enough night vision_

_Just too-_

* * *

Hours later

The Lazarus Box was opened

The Harp taken out

And though she was not revived (she expected that)

The one who was made it out alive

In the end

She knew she was not as useless as they thought

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 4 Jan 2020 (~2200-2240) [of which most of the time was used to read other fanfics]**

**DATE OF POSTING: 7 Jan 2020 (0700)**


	8. Justine Ezarik - Repechage

**This one actually rhymes, for the most part.**

* * *

Blackjack, baccarat

That was where the Gambler's at

Luck and skill

Make the kill

Unforgiving

Earn a living

* * *

Until the blood starts spewing

Then it became time to shout

Travelling a century back in time

Turned out to be quite the climb

* * *

Life in her hands

Following demands

But she just wasn't fast enough

And the Ungodly Machine was a challenge tough

Minutes too late

Sealed her fate

Lost their trust

Rep got rust

* * *

Venture into the cool night air

Ignoring the Mobster's heated glare

Box in the ground

At last, they found

That one must die

Without chance to defy

* * *

She screamed, she ran, for other than

Her best friends, no one else were fans

They needed, for accusations, a scapegoat

One who 'chose to' rock the boat

Though scared of small spaces

She wasn't in their good graces

* * *

Screams were muffled

Trapped in fear

For underground

No one could hear…

* * *

Returning for adventure

Con Man with debenture

More bursting from glass coffins

Ready to repent their sins

* * *

But the dead was always a sore spot

And she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box

So into the deserts she would go

With another girl with a heart of gold

* * *

Two steps forward, one step back

To assemble a pyramid and stack

Geometry was never her strong suit

So when Tana finished first, it was time to salute

Her friend had no choice

To set the Pharaoh on her voice

But this time, she took her chance

For last time, she could not advance

No longer scared, she took a blade

And chose to stab 'til her vision fade

For she learnt to fight until the end

And the last thing she heard were the cheers of a friend

* * *

**Apparently, according to _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard_, anyone who died holding a weapon was worthy of (Hotel) Valhalla, so if we did a little crossover… hopefully, at least one of our YouTubers would have a worthy fate.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 6 Jan 2020 (18?-1840) [didn't notice the time but it didn't take too long]**

**DATE OF POSTING: 8 Jan 2020 (1025)**


	9. Roi Fabito - Valiant

**The Daredevil had his time to shine, and although he didn't get a second chance, his actions proved not to be in vain.**

**P.S. ****I had a really difficult time summing up the motivation to write this one, so please bear with me.**

* * *

He had already lost friends

To the Devil's hands

But when he accepted the invitation with gusto

He had no idea

He fell for the same trap as them

* * *

Unafraid, motorcycling

Take the road less travelled

To the Town of Everlock

The clown gates where the adventure began

* * *

It was a party in 1978

He let loose and danced to the music

But when the clowns began invading

He was the first to be taken

Trapped in a van, then fled but got caught

Zero-G Man, fly for the skies

Like the hero he wished to be for them

* * *

The second hour came to a close

But that was when the Serpent emerged

The venom was coursing through his veins

He took note to remember

_One bite poisons, two bites kill_

* * *

Notes and clues and Teala too

He didn't want to die, nor his friend to die

Pulling strings on the horizon

Another step to doing _something_

Because he couldn't help the group when incapacitated

* * *

Serpent's Tower, green and gold

Blocks and blocks stacked, he had to be bold

Troublemaker made trouble, he complied

And in the end, gold uncovered, tower collapsed inside

But it was a risk he had to take

For his recklessness, the price had to be paid

To face the Snake

* * *

_One bite poisons, two bites kill_

* * *

Searching in guts for pieces of mosaic

Against the girl who forced him to make this mistake

He wanted to live and achieve something for his friends

And any tiny error could mean his end

As the Serpent goes on the prowl

The hunt goes on, never or now

But while he still had two to go

The Troublemaker had emerged victorious as her name insinuated

* * *

_One bite poisons, two bites kill_

But for him, the quota has been met

No more thrills for the Daredevil

As he joined his friends in the Beyond

* * *

_Lazarus_, the Harp is called

As in, the man resurrected in the Bible

_So my efforts weren't in vain_

For one of the survivors, with the Harp, from Death, unchained

* * *

**How did this have 345 words?!**

**Like Teala, Roi didn't have much time to shine, but he helped find the Harp of Lazarus, which, I suppose, is quite the underrated moment.**

**Special thanks to Leah because her novelizations are a lifesaver - I couldn't remember that much about Roi that wasn't on TV Tropes.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 8 Jan 2020 (~2140-2235)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 9 Jan 2020 (1100)**


	10. Sierra Furtado - Disassociation

**This one is really difficult to write, because Sierra is a bit like… just, quiet. We don't get enough insight on her, so this is, again, ****Novelization-based.**

**I also happened to be tired and stressed out when I wrote this, so I'm sorry if it's not so high-quality.**

**P.S. ANGST ALERT.**

* * *

The good girl

Was the role she played

As she sat at the dinner table

Having fun, enjoying her stay

When blood was coughed

_It is just a prank_, she convinced herself

* * *

And as the Renegade didn't rise again

She told herself, _he's just being dramatic_

_They are just trolling us, I know better than that_

* * *

When four left and only three returned

_She's in on this too, this awful prank_

_In an hour or two, it'll be revealed_

* * *

Until she had to head outside

_They're being very extensive with this prank_, she commented in her mind

_But what if this is real_, she asked herself

But her mind shut it down

It just couldn't be

_Shane and Andrea can't be dead_

_We can't have lost two from our ranks_

* * *

Piano in the dark

Music box played, or was it?

She was the Heiress

She could appreciate music

But she didn't get it, still

_Why is there a piano in the dark?_

_Who put this here? Why are we here?_

* * *

But reality hit when am empty coffin was filled

For her tired mind finally understood

_We've just lost three and cannot flee…_

* * *

As the rest found a foyer twin

She ventured outside again with Tim

For there was a car, sleek and white

Perhaps this was the chance to get out of sight

And make it back to 2016

Where she could convince herself, it was all a bad dream

* * *

But things took a turn for the worse

When there was a mannequin inside

And the car wouldn't start

_How do I get out of here_, came her silent scream

But was Tim _flirting_ with her?

* * *

Eventually, they vote again

Knowing that another would fall, in the end

But both Lele and Joey returned alive

As GloZell coughed and twisted… and _died- !_

* * *

One man poisoned, three ladies dead

But the first was there to fight, so of course they'd kill him first

_Is the Evil sexist, out to get us girls?_

She was, currently a '20s girl

And '20s girls were more open, right?

So she spoke out that the girls had to stick together

To protect each other, until the end

* * *

Then her mind boiled down to the conclusion

Tim was flirting, she couldn't let him do this

An Heiress and a Mobster, of all men?

Not a good match, not at all

So she voted him into the circus fest

And cheered for Oli, the kind man instead

But both survived, and to bind the Evil

They told her to step up, _are they coming for me?_

* * *

Holy water of purity and truth

She thought for the first time, she might be an eternal youth

As her friends painted a target on her back

And placed her into the basement

* * *

Passing by the gas chambers

_I'm sorry I condemned you, I hope I survive this_

But she knew things would never be the same again

For behind closed doors laid certain death

* * *

Recite the prayer, hold her down

As she sat there, knowing soon she'd be unwound

She couldn't let go, or face her doom

_For the challenge had to be over soon…_

Until the rosary was placed around her crown

And she knew she tempted fate, in darkness she drowned

* * *

Convulsions

And it all fell down

* * *

**How did I get the word count to 550? And I had a headache when I edited this. Great, now back to studying. (And I really ought to write ahead again, considering how I have other projects to work on later this month, like _A Provincial Life_ and some others for the _Camp Half-Blood Chronicles_ fandom.)**

**EDIT: #MurderEquality****, and no, the Timerra subtext wasn't intentional, why would I say that when I don't even ship it (much)?**

**DATE OF WRITING: 9 Jan 2020 (1655-1755)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 10 Jan 2020 (1015)**


	11. Joey Graceffa - Sempiternal

**I got a little passionate when writing this one… I have a lot of feelings on the matter, okay? I'm all for the cute cinnamon buns, but the tragic anti-heroes? Dang, I gotta give them the credit too, sometimes. And this is one of those times.** **#GiveJoeyABreak2020**

* * *

There was once a time

When he roamed the world

Free of responsibility

Free of strife (relatively)

* * *

Now it was a time

Of darkness and drear

Friendships lost

Timeline stopped

* * *

It all began with a dinner party

Roaring Twenties accosted

He was oblivious

* * *

Blood spurted and dear friends fell

He tried his best

But they took it in jest

* * *

Another dear friend accused him of Evil

When he had no idea why it had to be him

So he wrote her name down

And in the stroke of a pen

He was a murderer

Without chance to repent

* * *

All he wanted was a chance to go home

And he chose the darker path which would guarantee his safety

At the cost

Of other lives lost

* * *

Eventually a new day dawned

In an attempt to stop it all

He took the deed

And made sure no one would lay hands on the cursed Mansion again

* * *

He was right yet also wrong

For he had no memory of this all along

Weeks of pain, blood left drained

And somehow he had invited another host of friends

And brought them to the 19th century to meet their ends

* * *

He knew what to do this time around

There was no time or chance to be the better man

Because all he wanted to do was to go. Home.

Ignoring the screams, the pleading, the blood

To shut out humanity

_Perhaps it will be easier this way_

Though every hour, it was another strike in the heart

And he focused on the little things to calm himself down

* * *

At last, with another eight gone down

A girl was freed and he was a step away, so close to victory

He reached out a hand

To grab the crown

Blinded by hope, though, he forgot

His life was a horror movie

And that isn't how the story goes

* * *

All he wanted was to go home

And in a moment, he regretted ever taking the deed away

As he was left bleeding out on the floor

He knew his luck had run out…

* * *

He was wrong yet also right

For he was given a second chance to fight

The price to pay was eight more lives

And by that point, what did he have to lose?

The contract also said he could find a way

To bring his fallen friends back this way

So without much hesitation

He let the blood flow

To Bind his life to a 1978 town

And should he be unable to save it

He knew he would deserve his final fate

* * *

Returning to the modern world

Bringing another crop of friends back to unfurl

The horrors awaiting in Everlock

It seemed innocuous, but he knew there was malice hidden in the cracks

* * *

Clowns, serpents, Slenderman wannabe

And every time, he made sure they could see

Yet he knew it was more blood staining his hands

Knowing it was the price to pay for Evil's demands

* * *

They questioned his loyalties, asked for his motives

And brokenhearted, he told them he just wanted to live

Not seeing home for months on end

Was a burden he wanted to be borne by none of his friends

* * *

By a stroke of luck, he was spared from a death match

The price to pay? Another friendship down the drain

So he locked his dear friend in a torture device

Deep down, counting all his acts of vice

* * *

The night trickled away and his life ticked down

But they came in time and saved the town

Two more with secrets and despair unveiled

But he alone knew reparations had to be made

For the journey home wasn't quite over soon

He would not rest until he atoned his sins

* * *

Months went by and another night

Sent him with the Society for (hopefully) a final fight

Venture to Purgatory to save some lives

Unknowingly going back down the path of trauma

* * *

And he knew that he screwed up

* * *

Four times he had gone through this torment

But to prove himself, he did what he could

Though survival, to him, was still a must

He had to tell his friends, he didn't mean to betray their trust

* * *

Make wrongs right

A friendship rekindled

But they were dying again

It was still blood on his hands

* * *

He couldn't do this again…

* * *

He let his name go in the voting pile

And when there was no more to spare

He took his place on the brink of death

And let his conscience guide his every breath

* * *

Eventually only a single friend could make it out

For him, it was better than none, but his heart was left broken

For the thirty-second time (he counted each one)

* * *

Yet Pandora's Box was calling his name

And he let his instincts guide him, like a moth to flame

His mind screeched, _this is a terrible idea!_

Still, he lost himself to the voices that held him dear…

* * *

**822 words. I'm frankly quite impressed with myself.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 10 Jan 2020 (1220-1330)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 11 Jan 2020 (1030)**


	12. GloZell Green - Indictment

**_Indictment - (n) a formal charge or accusation of a serious crime._**

***sigh* Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of GloZell on the show (though her concerns were 101% valid).**

**Special thanks for Dawn for the character profile, I really needed something from her perspective.**

* * *

It was an odd feeling

Surrounded by the wealthy ones

At a party of elites

She let the music on

Her vocal cords strong

For everyone to enjoy

* * *

It seemed fun at first

But a man started dying

And the logical solution?

Suspect the owner, of course

And perhaps his darling friends too

So when one of these friends killed another (poor Andrea...)

The conclusion?

Blame the Gambler

She was probably supporting her Savant friend

And these toxic relationships, she had to end

* * *

Force Justine to face her worst fear

She didn't care, _she's Evil, she's got to go_

Next, target the Savant

She knew people here had brains

They couldn't be insane

Too blind to see the truth

* * *

She was assured when Joey found the clues

_More sources for suspicion_, at heart, she knew

And when she had the chance, she made her vote

Force the estate owner into the challenge of his making

If he died, then all would be over

If Lele (poor girl, having to be the sacrifice, but she'd better live) died

Well, it was more proof in her favour

* * *

But all of a sudden, _her_ lungs were filled with blood

And at heart she knew she was right all along

* * *

**But she wasn't... at least, not yet (if ever).**

**The cutting away of toxic relationships is actually from Colleen, but you know, these two girls have their similarities, and I sure as hell am exploiting them for all they are worth.**

**And 206 words? That's more than I have to write for my English writing exams a year or two ago, but even then I was writing twice at amount, at least...**

**DATE OF WRITING: 10 Jan 2020 (~1930-1955)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 12 Jan 2020 (1110)**


	13. Eva Gutowski - Acumen

**_Acumen - (n) ability to understand things quickly and clearly._**

**This chapter took me so long because I was out of ideas for a while and had to study. I mean, two speaking exams plus Chemistry to go! And I'm free, and still have to write for other fandoms. Man, January has been - and will be - a busy month for me this year.**

* * *

Journalist

Curiosity, resourcefulness

Investigating secrets

Seeking tales to tell

When she was given an offer

To explore the Mansion of Exquisiteness

She took the challenge

And got into more than she bargained for

* * *

The maid was dragging a body

Her partner-in-crime was dying

Suddenly, fingers were pointed at her

But_why?_ The maid served the head! They all saw that!

* * *

But when push came to shove

And she was tasked with saving a life (and technically ending another)

She tuned out her emotions

And let her sharp mind guide her way

* * *

She prevailed, and saved her friend

But the other glass tube had become a tomb

* * *

Speaking of tombs, her friends were starting to drop like flies

So when given the chance

She let out claps and cheers

Knowing that by doing so

She would prevent another life from being lost to Evil (at least for now)

* * *

Matt gave up and a fire was lit in her eyes

_He killed her friend?_ Suddenly her emotions were the dominant force

Her mind questioned the context of the statement

But for an hour, she was blinded by emotion

* * *

Rage, joy, _lust?_

But the hunk material became far less attractive

When she was placed into a twisted game

One in six chances, her powerhouse brain would cease to function

She was somewhat glad that she didn't need to die

But still, the hunk soldier was cruel

For he could have left earlier, but _no_

He insisted on satiating his covetousness

Was a life worth it in exchange for gold?

_Yes_, he answered without hesitation

And she knew she fell for the wrong man an hour past

* * *

The pain was catching up to her

She was a YouTuber, not a fighter

She wasn't meant for this life, to play this part

Though she pulled herself together enough to make it through

And ensured her sharp eyes were trained on the prize

She knew, deep down, it would never be the same again

* * *

Another life lost, to the shock(s) of many

The price to pay for saving a life

Much like seven hours ago

But she couldn't bring herself to care anymore

* * *

For whatever reasons, her name mispronounced

And why, why, why must she be involved in peculiar love polygons?

* * *

By the end of the night, the artifacts were buried

And a new day, new start, new life

She escaped death, but at what cost?

The price to pay when it comes to love

* * *

**_Bonus_**

One day, when she received a second invitation

The same signature at the bottom of the page

Painful memories flood her mighty mind as she grabbed a lighter

Never would she ever return to the cycle if she could help it

And she could, this time

So she let the flame burn away her rage and sorrow

And hoped it would all be over tomorrow

* * *

But no, for more lives were laid on the chopping block

And the Slaughterings, for years to come, just wouldn't stop

So she was the one to help fix the broken

Wishing the cycle to finally be over

* * *

**Somehow I managed 520 words!****DATE OF WRITING: 12-13 Jan 2020 (~2300-0005)**

**_[I apologize for a 20-minute delay in writing as my sister found it a good idea to criticize me for trivial matters and lock herself in my room for no particular reason other than throwing her tantrum. Seriously, that girl is ELEVEN! And still thinks she is not at any fault, insulting me and our mother when I'm still in earshot - not that she knows or cares. I was also blogging political schist.]_**

**DATE OF POSTING: 13 Jan 2020 (0830)**


	14. Matt Haag - Atrophy

**_Atrophy - (n) to be reduced in size and therefore strength, or more generally, to become weaker._**

**Remember how our first impression of Matt was 'mints'?**

* * *

It was fun, at first

An atmosphere of casualness

The Mansion had to have a library somewhere

(But nowhere did they have mints)

Yet all of a sudden

It turned for the worse

His ears tuned out the environment

In response to the shock of death

* * *

She was passion, pride, pushiness

He didn't appreciate it

He knew he could help

But she… wouldn't… let… him…

_If it weren't for her, Shane might not have died_

So he laid the blame in her hands

And wrote her name down for challenges beyond

Thrice he cast his vote, yet she survived each time

It became infuriating to see her face, her victorious smirk

Though he tried his best to help the group

They all still seemed to favour the temptress

* * *

When he volunteered but then stepped back

Rage was directed at him

He knew he had to step up

But the reckless move had cost him everything

* * *

With regret, and without enough time

He skimmed the note and placed the rosary in dark curls

He reread the note but by then, it was too late

A life had been lost as he didn't think things through

_Was I doomed to fail from the start?_

With this echoing in his hollowed heart

His hope for survival plummeted to the bottom of the sea

* * *

The others were furious

Only Tim had his back

So it broke his heart

As both were placed into the chamber of dolls

By this point, he considered life again

And muttering an apology, he let his mind work again

Focusing on survival, proving himself

And perhaps he might leave this cursed House alive

* * *

The vial filled with green

He wished he was right

But with poison burning through his veins

And a single doll just an inch off, out of eye's corner

He knew his mistakes would be his bane

* * *

**316 words. I'm proud of myself. Still got 2 exams to go, as of writing. Maybe just 1 to go as of posting.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 13 Jan 2020 (1141-1207)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 14 Jan 2020 (1030)**


	15. Gabbie Hanna - Melodrama

**Gabbie was a very memorable part of the cast, but I had to get this up ASAP… so I'm sorry if this isn't as well-written as the others.**

* * *

A masquerade for the elites

Turned out to be no more than a kidnapping murder fest

The ones that held them back had to go

But when push came to shove

And she was pit against her dear friend

She had to push back her emotions

And climb up the web in high heels

* * *

When given the chance, she chose a worthy ally

Kings and queens had each other's backs

And she would protect her friends to her last breath

But by hour's end, allies had been split apart

And arrows glowing green were no longer something worthy of mention

* * *

Sweet treats prompted consumption

And icy prophecies and fairy tales

Advised her to say a cruddy joke

But the cruddiness had rubbed off on her luck

For one hour, her dear friend was slain

And another hour, she was put against the smartest

She tried but was blind to the hidden

And at lever's release, came the pain

* * *

She was gorgeous, stellar and allied

But still her friends were placed

Into a second game of survival

Gambling with their lives and souls

* * *

She passed through it, at first unscathed

Though her cruddy attempts at humour failed her again

And that was when her luck began to wane

* * *

Cursed with beauty in place of agility

_Maybe I shouldn't have mocked Lauren that night_

Pit against Tana for the second time

_Maybe this time, again, we'll come out alive_

Her friend slowed down to give her time

But geometry would prove to be the deaths of her

* * *

When green - _life's colour_ \- was extinguished to the dark

And her friend, once again, was bleeding out

The Black Knight was out for her blood

But this time, she couldn't escape death's clutches

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 15 Jan 2020 (~0945-1005)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 15 Jan 2020 (1015)**


	16. Liza Koshy - Quest

**I wrote this just after my final mid-year exam. Now I'm free, for a while!**

* * *

A small, brown spoon

Seeking, seeking

Quest to the past

Meeting, meeting

Coven o' vampires

(Heart) beating, beating

Captured and chained

Squeaking, squeaking

Finding lost friends

Freeing, freeing

Flit 'round and search

Peeking, peeking

Could be challenged

Seal it, seal it

Hold out four votes

Yeeting, yeeting

Sweet treats galore

Eating, eating

Thrown in challenge

Cheating, cheating

Hope at last found

Cheering, cheering

Harpies squawking

Fleeing, fleeing…?

Hunt for mutuals

Telling, telling

There's no way out

Fight it, fight it…

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 15 Jan 2020 (~1155-1205)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 16 Jan 2020 (1130)**


	17. Tana Mongeau - Benignant

**_Benignant - (adj) serenely mild and kindly._**

* * *

_Tell me, Sorceress_  
_You rope us into your twisted games_  
_Kidnap our friends_  
_And want us to have a good time?_

* * *

A game of backstabbing  
She found the little things  
Ones that helped them all

* * *

Strategic and slippery  
Trying to save lives  
Though she got there too late  
She tried her best

* * *

Calling out the darkness  
To expel it with light  
When unfairness struck  
She defended her kin  
For her warm heart guided her conscience  
And though she was no innocent  
She held the group together  
To ground them in the right

* * *

So when the guard charged her way  
_What had she done wrong_, she asked herself  
Why did she deserve to bleed out on the lawn?

* * *

When she had her second chance  
She knew that staying aside was not enough  
She survived and cheered for the defiant  
Reading from mirrors and hunting  
Revelling in her beauty

* * *

But when she failed to take notes  
And was cursed in her right  
To challenge against her friend again  
Was a sight she never wanted to see  
So as she got ahead, she slowed down  
And assisted in geometric patterns

* * *

Yet as the green was gone  
And darkness encroached  
She let Gabbie take her chance to flee  
And once again, as she bled out on another lawn  
Out of the corner of her eye  
A sword was pulled from entrapment  
And knowing her friends would carry on her heart  
She let her vision blur away

* * *

**Tana really deserved better, both times. (This really only took like, 11 minutes, half the time was spent on editing the format XD)**  
**And again, I somehow managed 242 words with little to no effort... should I be proud?**

**DATE OF WRITING: 17 Jan 2020 (1315-1335)**  
**DATE OF POSTING: 17 Jan 2020 (1345)**


	18. Manny Mua - Perfidy

**_Perfidy - (n) betrayal of a trust._**

**I actually started with the end, for this one, then went back to the start to write.**

* * *

He charged the town to reign true

Music and chaos intent on rocking Everlock

There were many times when he thought he'd lose her

But none but the last choice would come true

* * *

The first time was a not-so merry-go-round

Fearing her blood would stain child's memory

They missed a terrible fate by an inch

Just as an uptown motorcyclist pulled up in time

To ready, aim, fire away

* * *

The second time was a challenge fought with venom

Seconds ticked by like hours

Waiting for her return

What if it were the Daredevil that walked in through the door?

He feared his heart would be shattered forevermore

But when white stained red emerged again

And the figure was blonde and brutal

He let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were safe again

* * *

The third time was a test of strength and prowess

A contest to prove his worth

She called their foes out

He fought to a tie

Then came the theorist, too fueled with love

_No_, he told himself, he couldn't give in

It would break Nikita's heart if he died this time

_You beat him once, you can do it again_

With much effort required, he unleashed a final wave

Rendering a reenactment of an hour prior

Blood stained his hands, his heart tinged bitterly

But at least they were both alive and well

* * *

The fourth time was when they were told

To enter the Funhouse a final time

He knew her better than he knew himself

And knew she pulled no punches against all

She was speed and swiftness and came in like a mothertrucker

He knew it was his fall to come

But when they were allowed to leave with both lives intact

Once again, in a twist of fate

They could find each other again

* * *

The fifth time was a race to run

He was trippy and hated the tastes, _oh, so much fun!_

_Sorry, Ro_, he thought as the baker struggled with taste

But to return to his friend, he could not dwindle

And must leave her behind and pick up his pace

And as he was second-last to pull out of the course

Though the brightest light was at last lost to the darkness

Music and chaos still reigned in tandem

And he wished again, they could Escape the Night together

* * *

The sixth time was the Funhouse again

When the Evil was determined to split apart best friends

He searched and flipped to find the key

Knowing that by doing so, he would go free

Though part of him yearned that it would not be

For the Troublemaker would then fall in his place

He was shocked, proud, devastated when Nikita prevailed

But the twist to handle, he deep down knew his fate, to no avail

* * *

He knew her better than he knew himself

But when she had a gun in her hands

He knew which option she would choose

Yet he denied it, as per the stages of grieving

But in the end, he wouldn't even reach the second stage

As six bullets landed squarely in his chest

Which hurt less than victory's perfidy

* * *

**523 words. Manny really deserves better.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 17 Jan 2020 (~1600?-1642)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 18 Jan 2020 (1105)**

Actions


	19. Safiya Nygaard - Odds

**To this day, we curse the Stupid Plot Twist™, and with good reason - Safiya's whirring mind was one of the greatest gifts brought to us by the Town of Everlock, and part of the spiraling number of reasons why Season 3 is considered the best season.**

**Yes, I know that this is late. Yes, I had homework and school (last day before Chinese New Year hols) today. Yes, I was exhausted when I finally found the right song for this at about 11pm last night, yet hadn't the motivation to write because of said exhaustion.**

**Anyway… school's out for the next couple of weeks or so, I have other projects to work on, and there are plenty of other complications ready for me, but hey, thank you for your patience while I handle my other issues.**

* * *

I wake up with a little tale to tell  
Biking to a town to save lives  
Thinking it would all just be collaboration  
She was right, but betrayal was too in order  
And the lives to save suddenly included their own  
Lady Luck was, frankly, not quite on her side that night

* * *

Clowns were no big deal to her  
She buried herself in solving the mysteries  
Like an Investigative Reporter would do  
She distracted herself with saving a life  
But at the back of her mind lingered the question  
Of whether or not Joey held malicious intents

* * *

Her wit and astuteness guided her friends  
Always on the lookout  
Charging at clues as the vanguard  
Not once was she placed on the battlefield  
Where hopes and dreams of survival were dashed or possibly facilitated  
_It's because they need me_, her mind supplied  
Probability was the key to the game  
And should she be able to control the odds  
Perhaps she could see the sun rise again

* * *

And as the truth was spilt in tears and desperation  
_Yeah, right_, she snarked inside… _but what if he's right?_  
What were the odds of such magic of life?  
_Considering we got here via séance, I'd say, pretty high_  
So she let her conscience lead for once  
And at the cost of the truth, they lost a fellow intellectual  
Two investigators counted down to one  
She had to lead now, no time to bounce

* * *

Puzzles hid the key to life  
So when they lost another in an act of cold blood  
Her heart ached and twitched  
In fear she would be next  
Thus she chose the other keen mind, in case  
She couldn't beat the odds of this twisted game

* * *

The Funhouse was a place so heartless  
Colours on full blast, yet it felt cold and ruthless  
When she and Rosanna were the last ones standing  
And they had boys in their hearts to protect  
Instead, they sent out two best friends  
Such were the cruel rules of the twisted town

* * *

Yet when a man of many faces entered the Lounge with purpose  
Her mind was confounded, _what are the odds of this?_  
There was no explanation, a Stupid Plot Twist™  
And finally she got the gist  
As a fish-hook was stained with sweater-red blood  
The town had no rationality, only sadism

* * *

**Took me about 20 minutes to cook this one of word count 387 up, the rest of the accounted time was format editing. And buying lunch.**  
**The probability and twisting the odds thing was totally not from Film Theory's guide to surviving the Hunger Games.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 20 Jan 2020 (1319-1349)**  
**DATE OF POSTING: 20 Jan 2020 (1435)**


	20. Tyler Oakley - Splendour

* * *

**Since I was late for yesterday, you get a double feature today! Then hopefully back to our regularly scheduled programme.**

* * *

Opulence in a Mansion so vast

In preparation for a ball to last

Searching for a missing friend

Only to stumble into bloodsuckers' den

* * *

A single rope connecting ten

Clues uncovered, however, then

Lives began to fall away

First a girl, another heart she sways

Then a gunslinger, proud and true

Afterwards, a man whose hubris usurped love's hue

All that, his best friend's heart was left shattered

Leaving them, to pick up the pieces, broken and battered

Yet the night wasn't even halfway done

When sweets followed a vengeance hard won

* * *

Colours blinding

Clock starts chiming

Eventually he was pulled into a round

Where his life could be lost or found

Stomach, stuffed

Chest, puffed

But though they managed to commit murder

The price to pay was losing ardour

As the Victorian Era was of decadence and turpitude

And to cheat the game, none had the aptitude

* * *

Into the woods, steampunk mine

More lives fell, yet he didn't whine

He had to work for a chance to live

And so many sins, in exhaustion, one must forgive

* * *

Racing across the finish line

Sacrifices and friendships unbind

He was left with goo and blood in hand

But it very much beat being buried in the sand

* * *

Three were there to free purity

Yet as dark fantasy goes, the ending is gritty

The friend they came to find, dying on the floor

He had to step up and knowing what was in store

Golden crown on golden head

With a golden heart, the Evil fled

With nine lives lost in a night of mistakes

He was alive and glad and fortunate all the same

* * *

**I swear I spent half of the time used to write this one on looking up rhyming words and searching for a good title… and checking TV Tropes.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 20 Jan 2020 (~1708-1735)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 20 Jan 2020 (1745)**


	21. Rosanna Pansino - Solace

**515 words to our epitome cinnamon roll.**

**The other options for the title this time were 'Beacon' and 'Hope', but I chose this particular title due to thematic association.**

* * *

Nine YouTubers would answer the call  
Yet only one of them would never fall  
And though she was not the one  
She didn't let it stop her

* * *

The town was a carnival, glimmering in the night  
It was peaceful at first  
Blueberry, Blanche, brother from another mother  
Four would venture to the Ferris Wheel  
And it was they who first knew what was to come  
'The Clowns Here Kill', the headlines screamed  
And as they watched, helpless, from above

* * *

The town was swarmed  
Blueberry was sacrificed in vain  
And Calliope did come to their aid  
In attempts to save lives  
She took the chance to lead the way  
The beacon of hope in a town so dark  
A place where she lit the spark

* * *

It was a contest against her and another  
To her boys, she felt like a mother  
Poor Teala had to fall in her place  
May she rest in peace, but she would fight for her boys, first and foremost

* * *

Things took a turn for the worse  
When one was in peril, undergoing terrible circumstances  
The other, too was a risk of death  
So she chose against voting for either  
But it was for naught  
As she held the badge of black and gold  
Hoping the town had justice to serve

* * *

When Safiya was given credit for her find  
She didn't complain - either way, they would save a life!  
And it turned out both their choices mirrored each other, one person in two minds  
As her brother finally found his way home

* * *

She voiced out her love, to protect her boys  
Yet it was a cruel world they lived in, when Safiya took the weight of their choice  
And under a heinous curse  
She ran a race, only to be stuck on the first  
Her baker instincts held her back  
Such terrible tastes, she was close to gagging

* * *

At least her boys found their way out  
And she sincerely hoped both would live to save this town  
For her sacrifice would not be in vain  
Her duty, after all, was to help ease their pain

* * *

A whole new world, she was taken to  
A museum, most odd, knickknacks galore  
Friends reunited and parted  
Her heart went out to them all, knowing it would break again

* * *

Justine met her final countdown  
And time ticked down  
Into a sexist historical world they would go  
Beauty, etiquette, communication  
For someone who had lived in China for a while  
Her skills were what granted her victory in the end  
As weddings were stained redder than she would have otherwise hoped for

* * *

For Merlin, she squealed, a chance to preserve legends  
But her heart was torn when two fell at the price of one

* * *

_Her brother had lived!_ Reunited at last  
Until he was sent back to a future she didn't know  
More lives were saved, she wasn't in the race like last time  
Yet _Jurassic World_ didn't exactly grant her mercy  
When she was on the hunt in guts  
Fiction blurred against reality  
Pain consumed her golden heart  
And such was the consequence for love

* * *

**Up next is the aforementioned brother from another mother! Oh, this will be fun...**

**DATE OF WRITING: 21 Jan 2020 (1955-2023)**  
**DATE OF POSTING: 21 Jan 2020 (2100)**


	22. Matthew Patrick - Mettle

_**Mettle - (n) the courage to carry on.**_

* * *

Entering the town on a hunt for justice  
Sister and brother, side by side  
All aboard the Ferris Wheel  
A ride for the ages, with a warning put aside  
"Don't trust the clowns!" he hollered  
But no one could hear him up above  
Still, he carried on, premonition inbound

* * *

Clowns invaded _en masse_  
And something delightful became a host of horrors  
He was trusted to save a man  
The very man whom he had doomed to die  
Vegan hot dogs were such a pain  
And looking at himself in vain  
His gravest mistake, dramatic irony  
And he vowed to never let them down again

* * *

So he saved a life from venomous pain  
Only for him to stare in Death's face  
A split to save his own soul  
And when Rosanna, Teala, both under his protection  
Left to combat a villain unnamed  
He knew with that promise, he had sold his soul  
But still he carried on  
And his sister from another mister  
Returned from a challenge of hurt  
And they knew that both were strong

* * *

Ironically, the next challenge was of strength  
He was only beat by one, but it would be his bane  
When both were to fight against each other for a second time  
He let out his vigour, he couldn't die so soon  
He had far too many loved ones waiting  
But to no avail, he was triumphed against

* * *

He had put his theorist mind to good use  
Lazarus, _Bible_… _a second chance?_  
He told the rest to keep up the hunt  
As his head took to injustice's brunt  
But for once, his theory was proven canon  
When music swept him from Limbo's grasp  
A second chance, resurrection, he had predicted  
And he knew he had put his resources to good use

* * *

He was not to fall again  
And with all his strength, he embraced life  
Though his sister was among the ones to pay the price  
He would survive and honour their memories  
For Everlock was not completely without justice after all

* * *

Time flew by, real life took a turn  
When he joined a cult society for better judgement or worse  
Little did he know  
His past mistakes would return to haunt him  
Colleen fell like Jc but got her third chance  
And his sister, so close to the edge, met her brutal end  
His heart was broken, he wanted to punch the man responsible  
(Who probably didn't come back in fear of such an end, the coward)  
But he would carry on until the end  
Because a Detective would bide his time  
And follow all leads until the case is closed, and justice had been served

* * *

**Poor Matt's promise never lasted…**

**DATE OF WRITING: 21 Jan 2020 (~2100-2132) - though I wrote down a couple of ideas on the 20th**  
**DATE OF POSTING: 22 Jan 2020 ()**


	23. Lele Pons - Spitfire

Lightning was a symbol

Of both energy and electricity

She was filled with the former

Until the latter brought her doom

* * *

A mansion appeared before her eyes

A Hustler in the Twenties, eyes set on gold

But the gold became tarnished when a man began to die

And this pretentious Professor fella just wouldn't let her save their friend!

* * *

Her fire became directed at him

Especially when she was told to enter a tube

Helpless, she could only pray to avoid death's hand

And when Eva opened the glass to let her fiery spirit reign free

She knew her spark wasn't going out so soon

* * *

The second time came when upstairs, she would go

Against the man she flirted with mere hours ago

(How did it seem like an eternity past already?)

It was a truly perverse experience

And when it came for their chance to opt for a death

She chose Matt, who tried to extinguish her flame

Joey chose GloZell, a friendship torn to shreds

But it was not the Professor's name who went in the Death Note

And when he complained she was alive

She defended her friend - he saved this douche's sorry rear-end! (He should be thankful)

* * *

Eventually, she was glad she had gone to Catholic school

When the clues took a suddenly religious turn

She never knew she would have to apply such knowledge

But when even Matt complimented her

She began to regain faith in humanity

Until he showed his true colours, just minutes later

_He's not just arrogant, but a coward as well!_

And when the Heiress fell in the exorcism

She was glad her friends began to see the truth as well

* * *

Hours went by, as they went from dolls and merpeople to war

She was to vote for the Journalist, the one who'd saved her life

As her name was drawn, her heart almost stopped

She betrayed her, _what if I kill her with this?_

Once again, she could only pray

For her friend's survival, and for her to never know

* * *

At last, she knew, the others were good at heart

And her heart grew in remorse

Maybe her aggression was too much for the passed

She let her golden heart shine through

And began the mutiny against Evil

To vote for herself, the rest followed in her footsteps

And with honour, they would flip a bird at the House

* * *

Her name was drawn, she bit back a cuss

Her honour was going to get her killed, she knew

Since Eva wasn't to save _her_ life this time

Her hopes for leaving this cursed place alive were waning

* * *

She knew the Basement was a place of two deceased souls

Her heart ached, as either her or Oli was the next to go

She was called mad, and electric chairs were for the mad

And pain exploded, paralyzing her nerves…

* * *

**Sorry I was a tad late, I forgot on this end and just focused on FFN… I'm a bad writer. #FML**

**DATE OF WRITING: 23 Jan 2020 (2040-2106)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 24 Jan 2020 (1254)**


	24. DeStorm Power - Penance

**To our favourite Anti-Hero With a Redemption Arc. (Sorry, Joey, you don't get that title because of that dumbass move at the end of Season 4.)****I'm sorry that I'm late. Again. I was caught up in fulfilling my promise to update my Hetalia fic. But Happy Chinese New Year!**

* * *

A Tycoon marching into a time of extravagance

_A black man in power?_ He would defy the norm

Fully prepared to show off affluence

Ready to shove aside giggling beauties in his way

And they would know that all it took

Was flowing confidence as he possessed

* * *

When he was told he was shady, he had to die

He rolled his eyes to defy the norm again

And let the sumptuous Engineer fall

He told the group, he prided in defying the odds

Tycoons did not care should their customers show dissatisfaction

So he turned his back on the grieving lover

* * *

A second time, in a matter of life or death

Another girl, given a fatal choice

She chose him! His pride soared to the skies

And he let them know this, with her at his side

His heart twinged a bit as he knew his friend had to die

But at least, for another hour, he had survived

* * *

When faced with arms, he turned away

Why would he risk being shot? He wasn't dumb

But his dear ally's heart was strong

So he worried for her safety, but then no more

* * *

Unfairness aside, he was challenged to duel

A hunt in water for a golden jewel

Scoop and check, it was nowhere to be found

Until a cry of triumph in the deep end sealed his fate

He knew it was his time to go

And keeping his composure to his final breath

He was one of the few to look in the eyes of Death

* * *

Enforcer, Enforcer, marching on

A fight for survival, the deed was done

The beauty wasn't quite as silly as he had first thought

And Gabbie had fallen behind in the ranks of his heart

A motherly sweetheart with love to spare

A fellow friend he didn't know met life's end

These were the ones who guided his act

He couldn't stay like what he had been in the past

* * *

A trade of gold found his foe turned friend

But simultaneously, his friend would be his foe

As they faced off against the gods' throes

He convinced himself, they were no longer friends

Yet as a bird clawed away

He took the blades

To unleash his vengeance

* * *

One final time, Alex now his ally

_The boy can't shoot, but otherwise, he's fine_

But HIStory insisted on going in loops

When both were reaped into a round two

A game of chess, a wedding blood-red

He counted the squares, he would win the round!

But his conscience whispered to do the right thing

So for once, he listened to his heart

And stepped out of line

He paid the price

But at least what he did was right

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 25 Jan 2020 (1205-1247)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 25 Jan 2020 (1255)**


	25. Lauren Riihimaki - Apprehension

A place of delicate beauty

She appeared as the belle of the ball

Ready to create at any given chance

* * *

It was a puzzle that would lead them to the dance

Though it began to grow cryptic AF

Kidnappings ran rampant in Victorian times

And Vampires were alive, thirsting for the blood

In her arteries and veins

* * *

A bell tinkled, she ran for the curtain

Yet her gown, so beautiful, was not made for agile movement

Her heart hammered, could her life end so soon?

She had such a life ahead, and love in her grasp

* * *

Thankfully, she was allowed reassurance as her Novelist arrived

Mysteries she pondered in her whirring mind

Until she turned down the task to infiltrate the ball

Accusations were thrown in her direction

She was a lover, not a fighter

She could mess this up!

But so into the challenge she would go

* * *

And as her anxiety clogged her mind again

Victory slipped from her grasp

And a bond of love was permanently broken

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 25 Jan 2020 (1955-2006)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 25 Jan 2020 (2010)**


	26. Bretman Rock - Potential

**I've been waiting for the chance to do acrostic all through ETNuary, and the day I couldn't come up with anything good while having his spirit, I did it.**

* * *

**B**adass b!tches like him don't back down

**R**acing to display his skill

**E**scaping the Fourth Night of terrors

**T**ides were turned against him but he didn't give in

**M**ustang-strong, they didn't expect this

**A**ce with aim, stellar at storytelling

**N**aïve newcomer came out on top

**R**iding to a party that never came to be

**O**dds were placed against him yet he survived

**C**ocky, a bit silly, but colder than he looks

**K**iller from the most innocent, never to be underestimated

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 26 Jan 2020 (1805-1812)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 26 Jan 2020 (1820)**


	27. Andrea Russett - Realism

**Since I'm out of ideas and tired… again, mind you (spent the whole day reading and designing OCs)… here's another acrostic poem. Hope you don't mind two in a row.**

* * *

**A**ndrea was too her name, but her heart was colder

**N**ecessary for she was the more logical mind the group needed

**D**eath followed in her wake, but none was in vain

**R**ated S for shady, but she was just the pragmatic one, making all the hard choices

**E**nveloped in a role she feared yet embraced

**A**void dark doorways, she predicted, not knowing it would be true

**R**acing but came last, so Alison made her sacrifice

**U**nder an icy exterior laid a golden heart

**S**neaking into the bloodsuckers' ball to lure

**S**urvivor of round two in hell

**E**xamplifies how Drama Starters survive the night

**T**reachery, she may have triggered

Truly a force to be reckoned with

* * *

**DATE OF WRITING: 27 Jan 2020 (2324-2334)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 27 Jan 2020 (2341)**


	28. Alex Wassabi - Turbulence

**Sorry if this is slightly rushed, I have yet another project for yet another fandom to handle.**

* * *

All aboard the carriages to Victoria  
Where mysteries and magic await  
The next great novel is along its way  
Perhaps it would be about a fantastic night

* * *

Yet it would not be, when parties are pooped  
And kidnappers were to devour their victims  
He searched far and wide for the little clues  
As love was split and returned again  
Until his personal vow was broken  
And the Engineer at his side was lost for good

* * *

Blinded with grief, he lashed out  
Not caring who was truly at fault  
Only that so many hopes and dreams were dashed in minutes

* * *

Wrapped in silk and freed from a cocoon of oblivion  
It became a game of strategy and survival  
Caught on the wrong end of a masterful plan  
He did what he could, a gauntlet thrown down  
A hunt to the death, under the smooth surface of a pool  
In the deep end, gold glistered in the blue  
And thus revenge was served with justice  
Yet it still left him a bit hollow…

* * *

So many things he did  
To distract himself from the pain  
Proclaiming an adoption, scarfing down treats  
Alliances formed but eventually broken  
Looking out with gusto  
Lauren would want him to live for them all…

* * *

And so he did, until the votes were pulled  
Leading him into the dark for another hunt  
Amidst the junk, this time, there was no shine he saw  
So when Andrea proclaimed her find  
He knew he was joining lost love  
And so he took the dagger to his heart  
And though muscle was torn, it would become whole again

* * *

Except it would not

* * *

A new arena, a new adventure  
Experimenting himself on the selfish side  
Foes mending a relationship  
Into darkness but surviving  
Yet when he was counting squares  
Another sacrifice was made  
His heart remembered what he was going to live for

* * *

When a challenge grew tense and they headed out  
Two were found dead instead of one  
He knew his heart would break once more  
But he had more to live for, they slayed the knight in their memory

* * *

Later, in a Labyrinth dark  
He was behind in construction  
And not quite to his morals  
The opposed was knocked down  
For he had victory on his side  
Yet his conscience clenched at this injustice  
So when he was placed in the challenge for a third time  
The atoner volunteered as tribute in his place  
And he chose his replacement to live, repaying the debts he owed

* * *

Eventually, piracy came with a price  
When all three boys were put into place  
A race for aim, it seemed like death removed his previous skill  
Or it was beginner's luck, and for the rest, he sucked  
Perhaps it was his price to pay  
And he knew it he had no more time to stay  
He found the road of righteousness in the end  
And though pirate he was not  
Heroism would remain when Rorik aimed and fired away

* * *

**Somehow, I did almost 500 words...**

**DATE OF WRITING: 28 Jan 2020 (1937-2006)**  
**DATE OF POSTING: 28 Jan 2020 (2015)**


	29. Jesse Wellens - Foolhardy

Armed and ready to rob  
The Outlaw has come to town  
The raid has come to the Mansion  
But Vampires - _hot_ ones - are on the rampage  
And beat him to his charge

* * *

Fighter, fighter, time for a fight  
But with the pleas of love  
He was the only to comply  
Shame the single vote didn't work out  
And opened up the parallel universes of further heartbreak

* * *

The party was getting boring, he agreed  
Turning his eye to two more hotties  
_Strip poker? Cool!_ Until his gut said, _this is getting shady_  
But by then, it was too late to turn back  
As the price of lust was distress  
And at the wrong end of a deadly decision  
Despite his pleas, death hurt very, very much

* * *

Life on the edge never felt more like a regret

* * *

**Just 137 words... but there's not much about Jesse I can work on anyway...**

**DATE OF WRITING: 29 Jan 2020 (~1329-1339)**  
**DATE OF POSTING: 29 Jan 2020 (1345)**


	30. Oli White - Peacekeeper

**Finally! The last one that I have to write! Also, sorry this is a little late, I spent the better part of an afternoon studying Mathematics with my mother.**

**To our OG Cinnamon Roll, who did have it rough, especially as the early days were… on the lighter end of the scale, when compared with the last two seasons.**

* * *

The first of men  
To tread the grounds  
Of hearts of many  
With innocence to spare

* * *

He was once another  
Gentle giant, not to fire  
Keeping the level head  
When the going got rough  
The peacemaker of rivals  
The conscience of a dozen souls in chaos

* * *

To kill has never been his intention  
Apologies as screams were muffled in soil  
Battering for victory and life beyond darkness  
Not a word of complaint outside of thought  
With trust, loyalty, perseverance  
It could only end as his life was tied to another

* * *

Pain erupted along his nerves  
But in the end, the third ring took its place  
And as steps were taken to hide and hunt  
(He came in as the Hunter, why was he now the prey?)  
And memories haunting his nightmares were buried  
He kept in contact, their lives entwined  
As they watched, helpless, when escalation ensued in the night

* * *

**(204 words, for the record.)**

**DATE OF WRITING: 30 Jan 2020 (~2227-2250)**  
**DATE OF POSTING: 30 Jan 2020 (2315)**


	31. Fandom & ETN-tan - Lifeblood

**Since we already have an appreciation poem for every one of the protagonists who gave canon life, we must now show our love for the ones who _kept_ canon alive in the first place, and their representation.**

**I apologize to the Helpers for the above statement, btw. Thank you for reading this far and supporting us. It has been quite the journey, and I am glad to go on it with you.**

* * *

Ethereal

Pale figures surrounded her

Hand over heart

* * *

"'Kenzie."

Right before her

* * *

Dark hair

Dark orbs

Warm smile

* * *

Blonde curls

Blue eyes

Glasses

* * *

Brown locks

Matching irises

Freckles

* * *

She instinctively knew their names

And everyone else's

* * *

For they were hers

* * *

Some in historical dress

Others in modern garb

For they were the past, the present, the future

The ones who would tell

Tales to come

* * *

Not just the works of Joey "Teaseceffa"

Perhaps she was misplaced in time

Or realities where things went differently

A life saved or more, or made worse

* * *

She could also feel others' presence

For she did not stand alone

Her friends were at her side

Forged by pages of alternate realities

Hogwarts, Camps

Hope's Peak Academy

Canadian wilderness

World Conference Hall

Labs of zombies

Survival arenas

* * *

There were parts where even she

Dared not venture personally

Hidden away in darkness

Where she feared to go and see

A sealed cult meeting server

A locked site of cursed influences

Ideas she was personally too young for

Though canon says otherwise

(_"My eyes! I did NOT NEED TO SEE THAT, BOSS!"_)

* * *

Piles of history books

Records of myths galore

For she was _Escape the Night_

As well as so much more

* * *

**Mentioned AUs/Crossovers (in order of appearance): Metafics, Historical AU, If the Other Guy Won, Save Them All AU, Hogwarts AU, Riordanverse Crossover (PJO/HoO/ToA/TKC/MCGA/etc.), Danganronpa AU, Until Dawn AU, Hetalia Crossover, Fight of the Living Dead, Hunger Games AU, the Kerrie Cult, Possession AU/Meta-World Corruption, Smut/Omegaverse/etc.**

**And this one is just as long as Oli's. Wow.**

**DATE OF WRITING: 4 Jan 2020 (~2055-2145)**

**DATE OF POSTING: 31 Jan 2020 (0005)**


End file.
